


We were meant to be

by CalliopesKissingStories



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopesKissingStories/pseuds/CalliopesKissingStories
Summary: Mia met Shuuhei in the Land of the Living, now she's in the Soul Society, but will she find him or settle for another's love she can't return?This is a romance set in the Bleach world with Shuuhei as the love interest  but it is mostly my oc . This was the last fanfic I wrote before moving on to my own original work.So it won’t feed your desire for a Shuuhei story much but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	We were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I wrote years ago. My writing has improved, a lot, and I needed some fun projects for a while. So I'm rewriting and shifting them from Fanfiction.net to AO3. I'll take them down there as I post them here. IN the original version I didn't reveal who her soul reaper was until the final line, but I think that didn't work for a lot of people. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Calliope <3

The fresh, sweet scent of jasmine drifted from the tea cups clattering on her tray as she bumped the door open with her shoulder. Mia smiled softly at Hiro, waiting patiently for his post-lunch tea. 

He was a good friend, but for Mia, it ended there. Not so for Hiro. Last week he’d proposed to her and today he expected an answer. Or he’d at least insinuated that when they’d spoken last. 

Could she abandon the hopes she’d carried to the Soul Society? Could she give up on the one man she’d ever truly loved and settle for a comfortable, safe existence with a man she didn’t love? 

Mia had been in the Soul Society for two years now. And it had been two long years before she’d died that she’d last seen him. Until recently she’d held out hope that they’d run into each other here and with that in mind she’d settled as close to the Seireitei as she could. But cost and crime had forced her further and further away. Lately, she’d begun wondering if running into him was even possible. She rarely even saw a soul reaper, never mind a high ranking one. 

Pain throbbed in her lower back as she bent to pour Hiro’s tea. 

The older man’s smile warmed her. “Thank you Mia-san.”

“Is there anything else you need?” She rolled her head slowly, stretching her neck, wincing at the pops that sent little darts of electric pain up her scalp. She hadn’t expected so much discomfort in the Soul Society, but then she hadn’t even known it existed until she’d met him. 

Hiro sipped his tea, wincing at the heat and then dabbing his lip. “The tea is plenty.” 

His gaze pierced her, leaving her stomach hollow and aching. He’d offered her everything last week, the answer to all her troubles, financial and emotional. All she could ask for was hers. If she said yes she could sell her teahouse and accept his proposal. There would be no more lonely nights, no more worrying about money. There would be no more standing on your feet until they burned so hot you expected to see scorch marks on your socks when you took them off. She shifted from one sore foot to the other. It was tempting. 

She wanted to look away but something in his gaze restrained her as his eyes drifted down her form. His interest in her was nothing new. He’d been courting her since that first day he’d wandered into her tea house. It was unwelcome but he’d never pressured her. Not until he’d made his offer. 

When she noticed the heat gathering in his eyes she used the tray in her hands up to cover herself. The movement broke her trance and she turned to go back to the kitchen. 

He was a very kind man, he’d be a good choice for a husband. If she had to settle, she wanted it to be him. She just didn’t want to settle. 

Her heart belonged to someone else.

She swept her gaze through the little room, five of her eight tables were occupied. People visiting over their tea, a young man reading a book, and Hiro who often spent his afternoon watching her work, talking with her when she had time. No one appeared to need anything and there were dishes to be done. It was mere coincidence that she’d never allowed Hiro into the kitchen. 

Her escape was cut short by a scuffle in the street. She absently set the tray down on an empty table, smiling and nodding at her patrons to reassure them everything was fine and moved to the door. It rasped on it’s track as she slid it open. Hiro arm bumped hers, his fingers wiggling as their hands brushed. She pushed her hands into her pockets, and focused her attention on the street. 

Dust rose from the center of the packed dirt road her shop was on. Grunting and yelling emanating from it. When the dirt they had kicked up settled, two rogues writhed on the street, hands bound between them. A Soul Reaper stood over them, long hair flowing behind him, his zanpaktou sheathed at his side. The other reaper was knelt beside the rogues, checking their bonds. Mia’s breath caught in her throat as it did every time she caught a glimpse of the billowy white uniform and long swords. 

The kneeling reaper glanced up at his partner and Mia’s stomach twisted with a strange combination of excitement and fear. If only she’d grabbed tea, or a plate of cookies to offer them. There was no time to run inside and get something, they’d be gone in a moment. 

Mia crept forward, surprising, or worse angering, a Soul Reaper was a terrible idea, but she had to see his face. It was the unruly spikes of black hair that had her taking wanton chances at attracting attention she’d no doubt regret later. The reaper she was watching stood in one fluid movement, muscles rippling under his sleeveless uniform. His arms, thick and defined, wrapped with a familiar black tattoo and the white arm band of his rank. Could it be? 

They spoke, louder this time, but still not loud enough to overhear. Though the deep timbre of their voices resonated, a rolling thunder that made her belly curl with a desire she hadn’t felt since she’d been in the land of the living.

She was still smiling at the memory when he swept the area with his gaze and their eyes met. Her heart cramped painfully, years of hope unfolding in one frozen moment. And then it stopped.

Shuuhei.

Without warning the memory engulfed her like a fog from the distant past.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four years ago_

She’d been sleeping peacefully in her bed when a terrible, painful screeching ripped through her ears. Startled, and frightened nearly to death, she’d sat bolt upright blinking at the nightmare that rested outside her window. Pupil-less unblinking black eyes stared at her from a skull so large she had to pinch herself to be sure she wasn’t dreaming. It’s hot breath misted against her window. The rotten smell of it, somewhere between spoiled meat and shit, wafting in through the window she’d left open. Her stomach rolled as she pressed her lips together, willing herself not to vomit. 

A single swipe of a monstrous, skeletal hand cleared her window and a good portion of the surrounding wall in a cacophony of breaking glass and splintering wood, the shards raining down over her head to rest on the blanket she’d pulled up to her chin. She skittered further back on her bed, pressing herself against the headboard and gripping the thin blanket in her hands.

It’s wide jaw gaped open for another deafening screech and then it spoke. If a foghorn could screech Mia was sure it would sound like this monster. The noise it made danced ominously up her spine and made her teeth hurt. “You’ll be a yummy snack puny human.” 

The wall slammed up behind her before she realized she’d scrambled out of bed and away from the monster at her now destroyed window. Pain radiated from her head to her tailbone where she’d hit the wall with enough force to dislodge a picture that now lay shattered on the floor. 

The demon’s skeletal hand scooped more wall away with a deafening crash, it’s bony finger scraping over her forehead with a searing flash of pain. He scrabbled around furniture, shoving it aside in splinters to grab her as she scuttled backward, searching blindly for the doorknob. Just as her hand closed around itc cool metal a bright flash blinded her, the pressure in the room increasing and pushing her into the closed door. Pain lanced through her head at the second impact, her vision blurry. A heavy throb pummeled her brain making it difficult to follow the action in her bedroom.

When her vision cleared there was a man, back to her, slashing at the monster with his sword. His nearly all black uniform blended into the air around him as he leapt around, dodging the monsters attacks and landing a few of his own. He hacked mercilessly at the beasts hand, finally severing it. 

Another scream tore the air, her hands flew to her ears to shield them. Agony filled its gasping voice, “You won’t win this one Soul Reaper!” 

Soul Reaper? She’d figure that out later. 

“That’s what you think.” The Soul Reaper yelled back as he slashed again, slicing open putrid flesh. 

Mia fought back a gag at the fetid smell, covering her mouth and nose to block it. Her eyes widened as the Soul Reaper held his sword in both hands and went at the disgusting creature with an overhand strike that cleaved its skull in two. 

The beast’s agonizing screams echoed around the room, fading as it dissolved into smoke and drifted away. 

Mia waited until the man had sheathed his sword in a single smooth movement. She didn’t want to startle him and risk being at the pointy end of his weapon.

“What was that thing?” Her voice warbled with emotion and residual fear. She stared up at him, willing herself not to throw herself into him for protection in case there were more of those hideous demons hiding somewhere. 

The man in black stared back at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion. “You can see me?” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mia’s heart resumed, slamming against her ribcage with a painful insistence, cramping as if it might explode. 

“Nothing to see here! Move along!” Shuuhei’s gaze skated over her a second time, recognition sparkling in his eyes but he didn’t acknowledge her. He turned away, shoving one of the rogues from behind and barking at him to walk. 

So that was it. 

She’d found him and he’d either forgotten or was no longer interested. All those years she’d waited, first in the Land of the Living, and then here. Finally, their paths had crossed and he’d simply walked away from her. 

Mia swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to go back inside. It didn’t matter. She’d lived this long alone and she’d keep going. Her heart contracted painfully as tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Mia?” Hiro held the door open for her, stepping back as she passed through. “Are you alright?” 

She swiped at the tears flooding her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled as brightly as she could at her old friend. “I’m fine.”

“You’re crying.” His words indicated concern, but his face was pinched and his tone bitter. 

Mia snapped up the tray she’d left behind and took off for her kitchen, tossing her reply over her shoulder. “Just the dust Hiro. It got in my eyes.”

She shoved the swinging door open, flinging it closed behind her.

In the beginning she’d cried herself to sleep. She’d cried so much her face had become puffy and pink all the time. Her friends had started to worry about her, insisting she see a doctor. Until she’d decided she couldn’t cry anymore. She’d still hope, but she shut the tears away and chosen to live. 

Now she let the tears fall. All these years she’d held out hope and today that hope had walked away from her with a scant second glance. Not even a hint of remorse or longing to see her had shown in his eyes. 

She needed tea. 

No, she needed sake. 

Her gaze scanned her little kitchen hoping she’d left a bottle here, but tea was her trade and she had no liquor license. The sake would have to wait. 

The memories wouldn’t.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four Years Ago_

“You can see me?” He was incredulous. 

What kind of question was that? Why wouldn’t she see him? Good-looking or not, the doubt in his voice made her feel like a child. 

“Of course I can!” She snapped and turned to go downstairs. She had work in a few hours and somehow she’d have to repair the gaping hole in the side of her house. What did she tell the contractor? Because she sure wasn’t going to tell him the truth. 

“You don’t understand.” His voice, deep and smooth, washed over her soothing her nerves. “I’m not from the Land of the Living.” 

Land of the Living? She turned back to him, questions piling up like the fragments of her house that littered the room and street below. 

“What do you mean?” She didn’t hide the contempt and disbelief in her voice. “If this is a prank, you’ve gone too far. I expect you to reimburse me for damages.” 

“You saw everything?” He spoke slowly, carefully as if he might be talking to a child. 

She was done with him treating her like an idiot child. She was done with monsters, and gorgeous men appearing to save her.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re doing here but my house is near destroyed and I have work in four hours. Either explain yourself and break out a checkbook or get the hell out!” 

“I’ll leave once you’ve answered my question.” He moved to stand directly in front of her, crossing his arms and staring down at her. 

The scent of him surrounded her, spicy cinnamon and soft pine. Mia was inhaling deeply before she knew it and stopped herself mid breath. 

“Of course I saw everything! I have no idea how you managed to fake that, and inflict the damage you did, but I do intend to call the police.”

“The police can’t see me.” He stepped closer, cornering her so she couldn’t get away. 

“And I’m supposed to believe that.” She held her ground, the little he’d left her and craned her neck to look up at him. 

“That was a hollow. A corrupt spirit who feeds on human souls.”

She snorted, turning her head away. 

“I’m a soul reaper. My job is to purify hollows and protect humans from them.” 

She chose not to honor his ridiculous lie with even a sound. 

“Fine. You can believe it or not. But the fact that he was here and you saw it all tells me your spiritual pressure has changed for some reason. That will attract more. So watch your back.” 

Her jaw dropped as he turned toward the gaping hole in her house and looked back over his shoulder. “The damage will be repaired by sunrise. No worries.” 

Mia’s head spun, she had felt different lately. More in tune with the world and wildlife as she walked through the park on her way home. And just last week she’d woken up to her dead mother sitting by her bedside. The image had evaporated as she’d cleared the sleepy fog from her mind and she’d dismissed it as a dream. 

More of those beasts would be coming after her? “Wait a minute!” 

The man stopped at the edge of what was left of her bedroom and turned back to face her. “Yes?”

“I need to know more. How do I stop it?” The helplessness in her plea didn’t even bother her. 

“Learn to control your spiritual pressure.”

“Thanks for nothing.” She sucked at her teeth and curled her lip. “As if I even know what that means.”

“The Soul Society has me on duty here for a while. I’ll keep an eye out for you. And, if I have time, I’ll drop by to teach you a bit about spiritual pressure.” He didn’t wait for a reply this time, simply turning and leaping out into the night. 

Mia watched him fade from site. And then the tears started. He’d said there would be more. She shuddered at the thought of one of them getting her. Did it hurt to be— did a hollow eat you? She didn’t want to know the answer to that question. 

She sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands to muffle the sobs that wracked her body. Why had fate chosen her?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Mia emerged from the kitchen, her face freshly washed to cover the evidence of tears, Hiro was the only person in her shop. 

“I locked the door when the last customer left. I figured you needed the time.”

She did need the time, but she also needed paying customers. She sighed heavily, sitting down at his table with her tea. Her eyes drifting to the front window hopefully. 

“Did you know that Soul Reaper?” Hiro ground his question out through gritted teeth. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four Years Ago_

Mia had chosen to walk through the park today. It was a longer walk from work, but she loved it. The leaves were turning, the squirrels darting back and forth with stores of nuts for the coming winter. 

Her Soul Reaper hadn’t shown up like he’d promised. It had been a month since the hollow attack. She’d done some research, not saying a word to anyone in case they didn’t believe her. And she’d learned a bit about spiritual pressure, but she wasn’t sure she was controlling hers. 

Last week, she’d heard a screech in the middle of the night that had chilled her to the core. She’d run to the window and looked out, but there had been nothing to see. And the sound hadn’t repeated itself. So either it had been her imagination or her Soul Reaper had finished it quickly. 

Could Soul Reapers die? She’d been unable to find anything at all about them in her research. Had her Soul Reaper been killed? Maybe that was why she hadn’t seen him. 

Her train of thought brought a smirk to her lips. Her Soul Reaper. He’d probably forgotten about her before his feet had even touched land that night. He’d probably saved hundreds of people the way he’d saved her. A woman nearly being devoured by an evil spirit probably didn’t even register as interesting to him. 

“Well hello.” Sandals and tabby socks stopped in front of her. The familiar billowy black pants secured by a white belt as her gaze traveled up to his face. His top hung open, revealing a muscled chest that made her reply stick in her throat. 

She gulped heavily, hoping the heat in her face wasn’t a blush as their gazes met. “Hello.” 

“I never introduced myself.” He held a hand out with a conservative smile. “Shuuhei.”

She gripped the offered hand, surprised at the raw strength rippling through it. He could probably tear her limb from limb if he wanted to. Which was why he fought the hollows and she hid. “Mia.”

“Have you had any more trouble?”

She shook her head. “You’ve been busy though, haven’t you?”

He nodded wearily and sat down heavily beside her. “It’s quiet tonight. I thought I’d teach you how to control your spiritual pressure, though it seems you’ve learned a bit already.” 

She certainly wasn’t going to pass up a chance to spend time with a gorgeous man and learn how to protect herself as well. “That would be nice.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiro’s probing gaze was a hot as the tea Mia was sipping at. She should ask him to leave, close up her shop and go home, where she could mourn in private. But it was still mid afternoon, and the early evening crowd was often generous in their tipping. 

“You did, didn’t you?” Hiro’s question was almost accusatory. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the reply she wanted to snap at him. Hiro was still only a friend despite any offer he’d made. 

“Is he someone special to you?” 

Mia sighed heavily and gave in to her desire to put Hiro in his place. “It’s not any of your business, is it?” 

“It’s not, you’re right. But you are, at the very least, a good friend. And it pains me to see you hurting over someone you could never have.” 

She supposed he’d meant to help with those words. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four Years Ago_

Mia’s laughter drifted up to the trees over their heads as they approached her house. 

They’d sat in the park until the sun was sinking below the mountains in the distance. Now a deep orange set on a dusky, darkening sky, the sun reflected gently off the red and gold leaves deepening their fall colors and making them glow boldly in the fading light. 

When she’d shivered, he’d suggested he walk her home. 

In the time they’d spent together he’d explained spiritual pressure, hollows and souls, and why she couldn’t tell anyone what she was experiencing. 

She’d asked if there were others like him and he’d offered to introduce her but she’d declined the offer. She only wanted to know one Soul Reaper.

Her arm brushed against him, the heat from his bare arm warming her through her light jacket. She wasn’t cold, not really, but oh how she wanted to lean into the warmth coming off him and let it warm her soul. 

“How long will you be here,” she glanced up attempting to look unconcerned, “in the Land of the Living I mean.” 

“My assignment was for two months, so another month maybe. Sometimes, if there’s a lot of hollow activity they’ll extend the current patrol and send new reapers to help.” 

“Will I see you again?” Her stomach was hollow and empty, aching at the denial she was sure was coming. She distracted herself by digging through her purse for her keys. When she’d found them she looked up at him for his answer. 

His arms were crossed over his broad chest, the chest she wanted to lean into, explore, kiss. He wasn’t smiling, but the curl on his lips was the most smile he ever offered. In the dim light the tattoos he sported looked more like shadows that were trying to hide him. 

“I’m not supposed to make friends with humans. I shouldn’t even be here.” 

He stepped back from her, the giant sword he wore at his waist, what had he called it? That’s right a zanpakto, clinking quietly against the railing. 

Mia felt her heart crack. This might be the last time she saw him and she could think of nothing to extend this moment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I should go home. I told Fumio I’d see him on my way home, and it’s getting late.” Hiro rose, slipping his jacket on as he spoke. 

It was more the tone in his voice than his movement that pulled Mia out of her memories this time. “I’ve been poor company Hiro.” 

His hand was cool and soft as he lay it over hers. “I understand. I’m sorry, but I understand. I just worry you are hoping for something that will never happen.” 

Mia stood to walk him to the door, ignoring his unwelcome advice. He wanted her for himself and didn’t or maybe didn’t want to understand that she couldn’t give her heart to him. She wasn’t willing to settle for less. It was better to be alone, than to be with someone you didn’t love. 

“Will I see you again?” She enjoyed his friendship, even if she didn’t want more. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” His grin was dry, his eyes sad. 

She slid the door closed behind him and locked it. As much as she could use the money tonight she needed time to herself. Time to mourn what she could never have, because Hiro was right. It was rare to see a Soul Reaper out here, and if you did it was at a distance, like today. They kept their own company, rarely mingling with the common folk. 

Her Soul Reaper had been different though. Or so she’d thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four Years ago_

The park bench was stiff and cold since the weather had turned. She’d have to stop coming here, waiting, hoping that he’d show up again. Soon it wouldn’t matter. He’d only be here, in the Land of the Living, another two weeks. As far as she knew. Maybe he’d already been called back. 

Puffy clouds, stained pink and lavender, drifted across the sky shifting from one shape to another. The dusk darkening and deepening their color as evening fell. 

The temperature was dropping, making her shiver, Mia had just decided it was time to give up when a warmth encompassed her, banishing the chill she’d been fighting. She closed her eyes and waited hopefully. 

“Hey there.” His deep voice ignited a curl of desire she tamped down. Falling in love was not an option. She’d enjoy the moments she could have and be happy. 

A lazy smile crept over her lips. The bench creaked under his weight as he settled beside her. She wanted to lean into him, feel the power she knew pulsed through him, his muscles rippling under her hands. 

Instead she folded her hands against her stomach when it growled. “Hi.” 

“You’re hungry.” 

“I’m okay.” She was ravenous, but she wasn’t going to pass up a chance to spend time with him for food. 

“Why don’t we go to your house? You can eat while we visit.” His mouth turned up at one corner with a teasing grin. 

“Do you eat?I can feed you.” 

“Only to restore my spiritual pressure. I’ll accept your offer, let me tell you, it’s been a day.” He stood, stretched his back and then held a hand out to her. 

A bolt of lightning passed up her arm and straight to her core when she took his hand and let him pull her up. “I only have leftovers.”

“Leftovers with you are better than anything I could find in a restaurant.” 

They walked back to her house, side-by-side but not holding hands. He’d let go when she’d stood. Had he sensed her reaction to his touch? Had he felt it too? Did it bother him? 

He stood back while she unlocked her door. 

“Not sure why I bother with the lock. The thing I’m really afraid of now isn’t stopped by it.” She chuckled nervously. 

Inside she led him to the kitchen, pointing to the table and opening the refrigerator to collect food. When she shut it he was so close the scent of pine and cinnamon surrounded her like an hold friend, his dark eyes boring into her. She inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize the smell and look of him. 

“I’m going back to the Soul Society tomorrow.” 

His words lanced through her heart like shards of glass, plunging and settling in as if they had no intention of leaving. 

“Sooner than expected?” Her voice broke and she busied herself with serving and reheating to hide the disappointment she was sure would show in her eyes. She hardly knew this man, what right did she have to think he’d risk sanction to spend time with her? 

“I have business I need to attend to there.” He followed her to the couch with his plate in hand. “Mia, I— I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you.” 

She set her plate down on the low table in front of them and faced him. If this was her one chance to confess her feelings to him she wasn’t going to miss it. After that hollow attack she’d vowed to live life with no regrets. 

“I’m going to miss you. We haven’t seen as much of each other as I’d have liked. Will you--“ her voice cracked and she swallowed the pain threatening to escape as tears, “will you be able to visit me again?” 

“Most likely not. I’m getting a promotion when I return. I probably won’t even be assigned patrol again. And if I was, we likely wouldn’t run into each other and I couldn’t seek you out.” 

“What if—“ she let the horrible thought drift off into space, sorry she’d come so close to voicing it. She didn’t want to sound desperate, even if she felt it. 

He pulled her hand into his, his lips soft and full as they brushed over it. Her body tingled, shivering with the contact. She wanted to lean in for more, but doubt plagued her. Had he meant it romantically? Or was he simply comforting her?

She shyly glanced up to meet his gaze, instantly warmed by the heat in it. When she scooted closer to him he caressed the side of her face and cupped her head in the palm of his hand, drawing her closer still. 

And then his lips were on hers. Hot, soft, wet, demanding as he teased her mouth open and plunged his tongue into her. Spicy cinnamon and soft pine surrounding her, all thoughts of being hungry for anything except him lost.

Mia drifted, oblivious to anything but his kiss, knowing no man would ever kiss her like this again. Her heart would never be the same, and she didn’t care. She’d spend this night loving the only man who could ever have her heart, even if it meant a lifetime of being alone. 

When her eyes opened the sky outside was brightening, her neck was stiff, but she was warm, wrapped in his arms. Her body was sore and sated from their loving. Her only regret was she couldn’t freeze this night and live in it forever.“Did I fall asleep?”

“I enjoyed holding you.” He tightened his hold before letting go of her. “I have to leave soon.”

She blinked back the tears, unwilling to mar this moment with anything other than happiness and love. 

He sighed deeply, pulling her tightly against him. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“There are rules about relationships between reapers and humans. If my captain found out about you— well, let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty.” 

“I imagine a relationship between us would be complicated.” 

“Very.” He rose, pulling her up with him for a hug. “I’ll never forget you, Mia. You and I were meant to be, just not now.” 

The sadness in his voice almost did her in. She pasted a brave smile on her face, certain he could see through it and wishing she could be stronger. “I have no regrets.” 

His eyes were dark with sorrow, his lips pressed tightly closed. 

“What if I died?” She voiced what she’d been unwilling to say last night. 

“What?” Horror laced his response. 

“I’m not contemplating suicide. I was just wondering, what if I died? I’d end up in the Soul Society, right? Would we be able to find each other?”

“The Soul Society is huge. It’s unlikely we’d just run into each other. And I live in a closed section for Soul Reapers called the Seireitei.” 

“In another lifetime maybe then.” Mia shoved her disappointment deep inside her heart. She’d face it later. 

“I didn’t say it was impossible. When a human enters the Soul Society they retain their memories, most of them. You’ll remember me, and I’ll never forget you. But it’s unlikely we’ll run into each other.” 

She buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent one last time. 

“I’ll never forget you Mia.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The setting sun shone through the front window leaving strips of bright light in her darkening shop. With a heavy sigh, Mia started collecting dirty cups and plates to wash. 

Ordinarily, this would be her busiest hour of the day, just after dinner when people came out to visit with each other after a long day of work. She set out the closed sign and turned the lights off in the front room. She couldn’t face customers tonight. 

She’d been in the Soul Society two years now, and though she’d seen several reapers, she’d never seen him. In a way it had been easier not to see him. 

A sliver of light escaped the kitchen, pointing toward the front door as she pushed it open with her toe. A firm knock at the door made her jump, the dishes in her hands clattering as she juggled them to keep from dropping any. Didn’t they see the sign? And all the lights off?

She ignored it, letting the kitchen door swing shut as she deposited the dishes by the sink. 

She was returning to the dining room with a rag when the knock sounded again, louder and more insistent. Perhaps Hiro had forgotten something? Or maybe he was returning to ask her to marry him again. 

It wasn’t what she wanted, but then life rarely was. Her feet glided silently over the wood floor, shiny with age and use. By the time her hand was releasing the lock she’d decided she’d tell Hiro yes. There was no point waiting for someone who wouldn’t show up. 

She slid the door open slowly, postponing her acceptance of Hiro’s offer. She wanted to live in that moment where she still hoped he’d return for her just a little longer. 

It had gotten dark while she’d been reminiscing, and she couldn’t see the person at her door, but it definitely wasn’t Hiro. He was taller, broader, and more imposing. The wind whispered down the road making his pants billow out.

Mia’s breath caught in her chest as she reached for the light switch, fumbling to find it in the dark. She never did. 

Strong arms engulfed her, sweeping her off her feet. She buried her head in his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and pine. 

“You didn’t forget!” Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing and pulling him closer if that were even possible. 

“Mia, I told you we were meant to be.” He pulled away from her to scowl crookedly at her.

She stared back, frightened that she’d made him angry, searching his eyes for some evidence of his true feelings. He just scowled more and pulled her back to him, crushing his lips against hers, his kiss telling her everything he was thinking and feeling. 

When he pulled away she was breathless, shivering with need for him.

“Would you like some tea?” She stroked her fingers over his face to be sure he was real. 

The corner of his mouth curled and his eyebrow quirked up. “Tea is definitely not what I want.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The edge of the forest was shady and quiet. Wind whispered through the treetops, animals scratched in the dirt doing their work. Mia leaned back against him, relishing the feel of his strength under her, his arms wrapped around her. 

The remnants of their picnic lay scattered on the grass beside them, full of ants and bees now feasting on the scraps. 

Since that night they’d spent countless hours together, sipping tea, nibbling dango, holding each other, and sharing their love. Today, his day off, she’d closed the tea house and packed them lunch and they sat here, high above the town quietly enjoying each others company. 

“I went back you know.” His deep voice rumbled through her back. 

“What?” She twisted to see if he was teasing her. 

“I went back to see you. It was about two years later. I figured you’d moved on, but I couldn’t resist trying.” 

“I wasn’t there, was I?”

“No, there was an old man living in your house. He couldn’t see me, of course. I wandered through your old house, remembering you.” He sighed heavily. “I didn’t know how to find you.” 

“I imagine.” 

“Where were you?” 

“Here.” Her simple answer elicited a gasp of surprise. 

“You didn’t?”

She smirked at his assumption. “No, I didn’t kill myself.” 

Mia stared out at the horizon, lost in the past for a moment. It wasn’t that she hadn’t considered it. Living without him hadn’t been easy. But suicide wasn’t the answer. “I was hit by a bus. I remember the ambulance ride, the sirens blaring in my ears and some woman in my face hollering at me to hold on. What she didn’t know was that I was holding on, just not to her world.” 

She turned to face him, kneeling between his legs and letting him pull her in for a kiss. “Mia, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Shuuhei.”


End file.
